(Para)Normal Activity
by SuspiciousFlashlight
Summary: As kids, we just thought everyone accidentally sent things into another dimension, broke their alarm clocks when they woke up, saw the future and died repeatedly. We just thought that was how it was. ((au where the boys all have powers)) ((slash, contains bunny, style, creek and candy)) ((trans wendy / wendyll))
1. Introduction-Powers List

**Kyle Broflovski: **

**Active:** Can send people and objects into limbo and bring them back out.

**Passive:** Very, very good vision, especially when it comes to aiming. Keen hearing.

**Weapon:** With the bow, he can shoot an arrow and manipulate it's matter into being multiple arrows.

* * *

><p><strong>Stan Marsh:<strong>

**Active:** Super strength when channeled.

**Passive:** Can take more damage/tougher than the others.

**Weapon:** With his sword, he can deal powerful blasts that will stun enemies and throw them back a few feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Cartman:<strong>

**Active:** Can stun enemies with a flick of the wrist, but it drains his energy.

**Passive:** Psychic, can see one week into the future.

**Weapon:** With his staff, he can summon blue energy strikes to nearly kill an enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny McCormick:<strong>

**Active:** He can spawn wings, but it'll drain his energy to near death. He can use his charm to distract enemies.

**Passive:** Immortality. Also, the ability to speak to animals.

**Weapon:** With his bow, he can either kill, or stun an enemy. He doesn't get to choose whether he stuns or kills.

* * *

><p><strong>Leopold Stotch:<strong>

**Active:** Healing powers.

**Passive:** All attacks are weaker than everyone else's.

**Weapon:** With his Hammer of Chaos, he can use lightning strikes, and transform into Professor Chaos, which will drain all of his energy to near death.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

powers were created mainly with _Stick of Truth_ abilities in mind.

when Kyle uses his limbo powers, his eyes go black with white flecks in them, like stars and a black sky. ((i believe this is mentioned in the first chapter))

**Q/A:**

Q: Why can Kyle send things into limbo?  
>A: In "Tooth Fairy's Tats 2000", Kyle basically broke the universe near the end of the episode. Since then, Kyle has been able to manipulate objects to make them disappear or reappear.<p>

Q: Why does Kenny get wings?  
>A: I have no idea. I have a wing fetish. Also, he's been remarked as "the boy with the broken halo" or a fallen angel for his immortality.<p>

Q: Why does Stan have super strength?  
>A: I had to pry into the aesthetics of his <em>Stick of Truth <em>persona; his abilities are mostly just "hitting things really hard with a sword".

Q: Why does Kyle have better hearing/eyesight than the others?  
>A: His <em>Stick of Truth <em>persona is an elf, and canonically, elves are archers. Archers tend to have more refined sight and hearing skills. Also, he's an archer, and, see sentence before.

Q: Why are Butters' attacks weaker than the others?  
>A: His persona on the show is small, timid and shy. In the <em>Stick of Truth<em> game, his health and attacks are lower than the others, and his energy is drained faster. Because of this, it's become fanon/kinda canon that Butters is pretty small in size. 


	2. Powers List 2 ((minor-side characters))

**Wendyl** **Testaburger:**

**Active:** Punches harder than anyone in town, even harder than Jimbo or Ned.

**Passive:** Thicker skin, tougher, like Stan. Only fights when confronted/insulted/challenged.

**Weapon:** With his battleaxe, he can deal strong combos, but if the combo falters, it's a relatively weak hit. Also, has very, very powerful fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Bebe Stevens: <strong>

**Active:** Like Kenny, she can use her charm, but has more stamina for that said ability. Has manipulative powers to win any fight or get whatever she wants.

**Passive:** Protective of friends, also, sometimes accidentally charms people.

**Weapon:** Wielding a stiletto, she can easily stab your eye out with the heel, but if you manage not to get charmed, it's very easy to counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Karen McCormick:<strong>

**Active:** As soon as a tear drips out of her eye, her Guardian Angel is summoned, and you are _dead, fucker._

**Passive:** It takes a lot for her to get angry enough to fight or call her brothers. High stamina, but when in battle, it lowers considerably.

**Weapon:** Her brothers and whatever they brought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin McCormick:<strong>

**Active:** Brute strength, not as much as Stan's, but a very large amount. He appears only when Karen needs help and Kenny can't come.

**Passive:** Very determined, but counter attacks do considerable damage.

**Weapon:** He carries either a broken beer bottle or a crowbar. These are difficult to counter with brute, upfront attacks, but easy to dodge and counter attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Craig Tucker:<strong>

**Active:** A middle finger from Craig will stun an enemy, and then he can deliver a swift roundhouse kick. He can also stun enemies by intimidating them, also making them flee because they shit their pants.

**Passive:** Has a very strong bond with animals, and they will often take his command or come to his aid.

**Weapon:** With his dual knives and throwing knives, he can deliver sneak attacks or upfront attacks, which are easy to counter unless stunned/intimidated.

* * *

><p><strong>Towelie:<strong>

**Active:** Weed smoke to stun enemies.

**Passive:** Makes really, really shitty decisions.

**Weapon:** When he takes out his joint, his passive and active abilities are activated.

* * *

><p><strong>Ike Broflovski:<strong>

**Active:** The ability to track down any dead person in the afterlife and view what they're doing through an image projected in the air. Drains his energy fast, and he often can't locate the person they were looking for.

**Passive:** The ability to see, hear, and speak to dead things, including people, animals and supernaturals.

**Weapon:** N/A until further notice.

* * *

><p>odds are these characters wont be in the story, or won't have any real time in the story unless it's necessary for plot. they were fun to make, though.<p> 


	3. 1

"Hello,"

I lift my head quickly and suddenly upon hearing the stranger's voice. My eyes meet with two round, lovely brown ones, that belong to a slender young woman around the age of 25, with cherry red hair that frame her pale face.

"Er, hello," I reply, gently closing my book on my finger. "can I help you? Do you need directions?"

The woman smiles politely and gives a fleeting glance to the pad and pen in her hands. "Oh, no, thank you," she replies. "I came here to talk to you. You are Kyle Broflovski, right?" she trips over my last name a few times before finally getting it right, her smile getting brighter over the mistake.

"I am," I answer slowly, unsure of what to say next. It's been years since I've been approached by any kind of journalist or reporter, and during that few months my group of friends had to stick together and protect each other. I, unfortunately, am alone now.

"Great! Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?"

"About what?" I say as politely as possible. My brother was soon graduating from elementary school for being a genius, so I put my money on that.

"Well, your powers, of course," she says wistfully, looking at me like I'm the son of God. My hope deflates along with my shoulders. "what do you call them? Telekinesis?"

"No, it's...it's not telekinesis," I sigh. "my friends and I call it 'Multiple Plain Awareness', or, 'Awareness'."

"Amazing," she says while writing the term down on her pad, "can you tell me what it does? Or how you got it?"

"What is this for?" I retort defensively.

"Oh, I'm an independent journalist on a World Tour for things to write about. Some friends of mine said you and a few others lived in this town and were great to write about!" she replies cheerily, taking a seat comfortably next to me, smoothing out her blue pantsuit.

"I think there are enough articles about me, I'm sure you can find Multiple Plain Awareness on Wikipedia. I don't think the world needs any more articles about us," I sass, opening the book again and starting to read, ignoring the pout on her face.

"Please, this could be my big break! If you don't want to tell me about Awareness, can you just...show it to me?"

I lift my head some again, turning to look at her. "Will you leave me alone afterwards?"

"Yes!"

I close my book again, setting it down next to me and just hoping I can remember the page. "Give me your pen, then," I order with a tired look. She smiles wide and puts the pen in my open palm. "you don't have any cameras on me, do you?"

"Would that be a problem? I don't now, but I would like to."

"It isn't a problem."

Without waiting another second the journalist takes out her cellphone and aims it towards me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, and bite my tongue on the condescending comments that want to escape. I still don't understand why people from out of town get so excited about me and the others. I know it's just because I've lived in South Park my entire life and it isn't anything out of the ordinary for us, but it still confuses and annoys me.

Fame gets old, and luckily, it dies down when you don't give them anything to go off of.

My vision starts to go dark, as if I just put on sunglasses. My eyes flicker down to the pen in my hand until the object brightens, the only part of my vision not dark. I blink, and it's gone.

"Wow," she breathes. "thank you!" she squeals while putting away her phone and pad of paper. "Now, do you know where I can find people by the names of Stanley Marsh, Eric Cartman and Kenneth McCormick?"

I stifle a laugh at the way she uses their first names, before clearing my throat and letting the serious expression settle back onto my face. "I don't really want you harassing my friends,"

"I'm not harassing anyone," she protests, the politeness of her voice starting to falter.

"Really? I don't remember asking you to come sit down while I'm sitting alone on a park bench with a book," I huff, turning away and opening my book. "You can track them down without my help, you seem to be able to."

I shake off the frustrated aura from beside me as she stands up and takes a dignified breath, "Fine then. Thank you, Mr. Broflovski." she says stiffly.

I don't reply. Taking that as a further request for her to leave, she obliges and finds her way back to her own car across the street. How did I not notice it pulling up?

Soon after she leaves, and not even a chapter in my book later, I get a phone call. Without checking who it is, I press answer while raising it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Dude, Kyle," a strained voice comes from the other end. "did a journalist just jump you?"

"Uh, I was approached by a journalist like ten minutes ago," I reply uncertainly. "Is this Cartman?"

"Yes, you asshole! She just showed up at my door, how did she find me in ten minutes?" Cartman asks after a heavy breath.

"I don't know," I glance up to where the car was. "I'm at the park right now, I don't know how she found me, either. Did you talk to her?"

"Duh! I told her everything she wanted me to know. Did you?"

"No, I told her to get lost after I sent her pen into limbo. Why are you calling?"

"Well, after we talked, she asked me to predict something, right?"

"Right..." I sit up and put my book down, goosebumps growing on my arms. "what did you see that required you to call me? Let me guess, I'm going to have my shoes tied in class tomorrow, fall on my ass, and make a fool of myself. Right?"

"No, dude, this is really important. I'm seriously."

"Fine. Want me to call everyone and rally them into your basement?"

"Yes."

"Fine, fatso, but this better be worth it."

"Just get over here, Jewboy!"

We both hang up in unison, like clockwork. What the hell could Cartman have seen in the future that would be so important? And how the fuck did the journalist get from here to his house in less than ten minutes?

* * *

><p>lmaoooo. i'm gonna be totally honest with ya'll; when i started writing this, i didn't have a plot. no beginning, no middle, no end. no idea of what i wanted to do. nothing. i just had the idea "i want to write something where the guys have powers". and then, this came out of my fingers. so, i mean, it's not a bad start. i'm sure i can get something about of it.<p> 


End file.
